camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
Talk Archives Run you clever message, and remember ---- Thank god for in-flight wifi xD So, my animal nymphs are back on the list, so thats fixed. Actually, you can pretty much disregard my previous message >.< I think that I might be able to get Accalias page back myself, it had no coding yet anyways, unless it ks not possible to just recreate the page, then it will have to be restored. Sorry for all of the questions >.< Happy new year! so many questions as usual BACHY HAPPY NEW YEAR *huggles* :DDDD and now, questions, doyou need help with re-doing the coding for the BC pages or they don't need re-coding? If they do I could do the coding on Saturdays and Sundays since I'll be free for the first few weeks c: Plus I think enough people voted for me? >.< Nina Dobrev I noticed that she was now kept, so it is alright if I reserved her? Or is someone planning to you use her? Also happy 2014! Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! re Yep, the votes are at 10. BC pages, I think the just the faction ones? Or are they supposed to remain like they are? :/ Btw Bach, this morning (my time) there was this sockpuppet who came onto chat and started to disturb chat >.< One of his socks was banned from chat by me but his other one just came on earlier and started asking about hydro and yeah. He's gone but I have a feeling he might come back. okay Sure thing back. Great timing too, I can do that and then I'll have to go :/ re Okie dokie, and thanks Bach :) Hallo~ Evil's been dealing with Claiming:Camp/Gabrielle Velacquéz for me - but isn't sure whether it's ready to be claimed or not. Could you quickly go over it for us? :3 My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 17:25, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: I'm gonna go lower the size of the pics more after this. Should the scroll box for every user category have a Forum Section added? Re: Yeah that's what I meant. Finished (ish >.<) So, I finished almost all of the blanks for Des, but I want to talk to you about the WIPs. Also, can you insert the pictures? Thanks! Besides that, just look over my edits and see if there's anything you don't like. The WIPs on Desirae's new page i want your opinion on what to put in them Dividers Will you add dividers/the final image or should I add them? Anything that matches is fine. Also, can you check out whats wrong with teh coding on this page. When I edit it, it shows up fine, but when its in view mode, it looks crappy. Coding When I click on edit mode, the header shows up as comic sans ms in a round box. When I go back to view mode, it turns into a rectangle with times new roman. Im not sure if it shows up like this for everyone, but it shows up for me >.< Same with the bedroom page. Uh Oh I made a dog gif, only to find out I overrode an existing picture. What do I do? Happy New Years Happy New Years, Bach!!! I hope you had a fantastic 2013 and all your wishes for 2014 come true:D Word bubble Could I use your 2.1 word bubble? Also, happy new year! :) Finished >.< I finished these two pages: Desirae Currie/Cash Desirae Currie/Bedroom Should Des have more possesions? If so, what? Also, is Des' blank page ready to become her main page? Animal Nymphs So lately I put my name down for Sparrows, and now I look at the list my name is replaced >.< Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Re: Alrighty, I was a bit confused when I saw the list. Thanks! Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! Okie Dokie I'll switch her right away. Thanks for telling me! Is the animal nymph list updated though, so I don't take someone else's spot? BTW Desirae is getting a dagger belt for her weapons :) Re: Alright thank you. Also do you need help with categorizing character pages or claims cause I could help out a bit. Come along Ponds, we're going to Starbucks! OC claiming I'm a fairly new user and still don't have an official character yet to RP with. I just had a quick question. Even though I am entry level, could I still make more than one character claiming thing on the claiming tab? I realize that you have to be certain levels to have a certain ammount of characters, but could I make more than one OC at first? Once any one of them is claimed, I would delete the other character claiming pages until I am at the appropriate level for that ammount. Thanks! Rok1229 (talk) 23:40, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Is eagle owl nymph okay? Refer to the title ^ "If I could wish for 1 thing, it would be you" ~Royal 23:55, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Okay What about raven? I want my next one to be a raven nymph. Coding Can I ask permission to use your coding for character bedrooms? :) Also, if there's anything else wrong with Broken's BC claim, you can ask me, since I made much of the history. Re:Micah Palmer Hey Bach!! Umm, I just wanted to tell you that I was planning on deleting Micah anyway. But I dont think I have that juristiction. So yea, just to fill you in on the image. Everything's funnier in Enochian~~TheOneUpper 02:56, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Crossbows Hi Bach! Just would like to ask if you could consider crossbows as a main weapon? Unfortunately Bach, being that I am starting the master degree program in Devry University. I am not sure if I do have time to create a new character, so you can give away that spot.Education can be painful if you get your finger caught in your binder -Patty re: micah Yea. Sorry, I didnt mention it before. But yes. If you could delete Micah, it would be glad;y appreciated Everything's funnier in Enochian~~TheOneUpper 16:25, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Fox Nymph I took a fox nymph spot, if that's okay. :) Re:Animal Nymph Yeah, I'm still making one. Also... I know this is asking too much, and it seems that I didn't listen to your advice from the claim, but is it alright if Rhea can have children after the Titanomachy? >.< Re: Alright, thanks. :) I'm temp dibbing Jenna Craig, who is currently on the list of free models to use in the Model Hunting Agency page. Can you change it? "If I could wish for 1 thing, it would be you" ~Royal tartarus, the titan Technically he can't leave the Underworld, right? Or even turn into a mortal disguise and meet up with other mortals and have children with them. It isn't like that right? tartarsauce xD Honestly I now wish he was called Tartarsauce instead. And thanks, I found a page with that issue, that's why I wanted to ask. Tartarsauce hehehe >.< RP hey bachie! I miss rping with chu :'3 do you want to rp with me if you have time? ^-^ An Adoption As messaging the user wouldn't get much as they are inactive, can I have Diana Fontaine? (*has no BC chars whatsoever*) My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 17:41, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I'm LindsayF. I really, really, really want to be claimed. Can you please edit my aplication thing? Thank you so, so, so, so, MUCH!!!!! LindsayF (talk) 19:15, January 4, 2014 (UTC) request er, bach, are you busy right now? because i would like for you to check over something well, i have this awesome idea for a char ive been planning and i want you to take a look at it (its in my sandbox and her name is Elsa) i want to make sure it's plausible cause.... it kind of doesn't >.>" but i really like what i came up with and there is that gut feeling in me that if i turn it in it's going to get a whole bunch of comments and im going to have to fix it so, uh, when you have time, could you check it over??? *glomps bach* thanks so much! ^-^ sandbox link the link is above. have fun reading >.>" (by the way, it's Elsa. the part i want you to look at just in case you forgot :P.) I knew something was off about my claim. XD thanks for looking it over bach! ^-^ User Bach, would you mind taking a look into this user: User talk:The victor of 4 (Linking to user talk cuz userpage is a red link), he has been creating pages for unclaimed character twice already at the moment I am writing this message. You probably already know since you're the one that deleted the first page. Quentin Do I need a faction approval for Quentin “Q” Hathar or can I just add him to whichever BC faction I want. Claim Hey Bach I am Level One user now can you please check my claim Blockness (talk) 10:43, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi Bach. Can you please check my claim? And can you like claim me? It would mean the world to me! Thank you so much! LindsayF (talk) 21:45, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bach. I have made a claim for a child of Thanatos and was told that there may be something wrong with it. The childs name is Serona Alleria. I would appreciate it if you would take a look. DemyxHearts9 (talk) 23:02, January 6, 2014 (UTC) OMGFK O.O I know I'm kinda late but 100,000+ O.O, my achievement is getting to 3300+ XD CHu met your goal, I remember you said you wanted to get 100,000 by christmas. Here's a late congrats, CONGRATS!!! Yes. A part of her claim to do with her childhood. I was told there was something wrong with what I had in mind when I wrote it. DemyxHearts9 (talk) 23:43, January 6, 2014 (UTC) something hello bachie! ^-^ there is something I would like to talk to you about in private. could you please go to my wikia sandbox and comment on my talk page? ^-^ Thank you! Heinrich's Page Wtf Apparently at some point Ruby went and wrecked Heinrich's page. I assume she was simply attempting to convert it to a newer coding style, but whatever she did failed drastically and deleted over 400 characters. Even if some of that was extraneous coding or something, his picture, personality, and abilities were caught up in it, random new sections were added, and as mentioned the actual coding is a horrible mess. Please fix it as soon as you have time. Thanks, Flamefang (talk) 07:28, January 8, 2014 (UTC) P.S. According to Gyps it looks fine on her computer, and we're both using Chrome, so I'm not sure exactly what's going on. The missing picture and stuff is still gone though. MURP Affiliation? Hey BachLynn! Remember me, Colin687? Anyway, I was talking to Miggy the other day about whether or not he thought we'd be able to affiliate MURP with CHB, and he had said it'd be good, so, knowing that Wind said you usually handle these things, I was wondering if that would work (MURP)?? If not, I understand, but I'd really be excited to affiliate. Also, I noticed another wiki has the same Wordmark as MURP does, and I think there wiki is gone now, so I think you could use that if you approve? And if you say yes, I'll get to working on an affiliate section for our main page. Let me know :) Colin687 00:22, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Melinoe's Cabin Well, I tried to update my Lt.'s message on the cabin page and I published it, but it seems I've effed it up. I didn't touch anything except my message, so I have no idea why it's gone the way it has, just that now it's gone spazzy. Could you please fix it? Oracle Claiming:Camp/Truth_Fortune isa claim for an oracle by a newb. Shouldn't it be tested or something to get the position?o.oThere is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Thank you! I'm so glad you're so good at what you do :) P.S. I was just checking the wiki activity, and you missplet "peeking" in your char page sandbox title >.< (don't worry, I didn't look at the page) Get better soon card I'm sure you'll get there. Maye it just doesn't look exactly right? *shrugs* Who am I kidding, I can't code >.< *gives you energy drink to keep going with the v8 template* Hehehehe V8. Like v8 supercars. You should make a racing track theme. (this is my delirious mind after two days of baby-sitting sugared-up children) Well then... Yeah... I guess that's an issue x.x *more energy drink and racing cars* Okay I'm putting everything back right now. it won't take me long. I'll work on the coding in my sandbox. Rainbows. Very macho. Dancin4evah 20:19, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Roleplay hi-ya bach! ^-^ so do you want to continue to roleplay with Serina and either Rhys or Charlton now they met? Me claim hello bach! Are you busy? >.<" if not could you check a look on my claim Elsa? (I have a new history for her and all.) get back to me if you can! oh and prior to what I asked before above do you want to rp them or...? It's okay. sorry if i bothered you. >.< Questions and Stuff :) Hey Bach, it's me, Colin687 again :) . Regarding my last message on your wall, I got that taken care of with Miggy, so. Anyway, next stuff: I was wondering if you knew of a template of somekind that would automatically know all of a users edits, and that it could be added to any page, always staying up to date with how many edits the user has made? Ok, I swear I had more questions than that, but apparently I forgot them, so :P ... I'll maybe message you again if I remember it. Thanks! ~~Colin687 Question? I'm wondering if I could try out v8? Probably won't use it unless I can actually code it >~< "Some say the world will end in fire." -the deadly master of flame 08:24, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Question Can I use the new v8 coding you made? Also, nice job on doing it :D Chen Brothers Claim Haiya bachy!:) I just want to tell you that me and Hyu finally finished our BC claim. I can't change it back to the page without "on hold." Could you please check? :) Link:Claiming:Broken_Covenant/Chen_Jun_Shik_-_On_Hold_1/10.There is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Situation Lilly challenged my char Azalea for Nike Lt. (link), but her posts have been quite irregular (like, 5 days apart) and now I'm going on holidays for a week and a half (or thereabouts) , so I was wondering if I could put the challenge on hold? If that's possible, that is. I just need to know, because otherwise I'll forfeit my position if I can't give a decent fight for it. Sorry if that didn't make much sense. I'm tired >.< >.< I know I asked this in comments but can i help out with the model hunting agency? Happy meal: The power of insane happiness ~Royal Re: Danke :) But I'm not going away for a day, i was just giving warning. Thank chu Thanks >.< I added my name to helper list. Happy meal: The power of insane happiness ~Royal Re:Fair That is a-okay. I'd do the same thing xP re: ;o ;o danke bachhhh! Annddddd question: what are the colors you used for the thingy? "Some say the world will end in fire." -the deadly master of flame 13:44, January 11, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: wow i didn't know that bolded shit o.o ;much wow: ;much wow: Re: re: Theeeee colors you used for *cough* the first v8 *sparkles come out from nowhere and a choir of angels sing* "Some say the world will end in fire." -the deadly master of flame 13:50, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Claimed Categories Hey, for the "Claimed by (User)" categories, if the user left, do we just add the claiming category or do we recreate and add their user category? Re: re: re: = much confusion xD Nein nevermind :3 "Some say the world will end in fire." -the deadly master of flame 13:56, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Re:Claimed Categories Ooh okay, so for example: Queen's category would have the "claimed" category and the "claimed by user left" category? Thanks so much!!